The present invention is related to a lampshade frame structure which can be elastically assembled and disassembled by a user. The appearance of the lampshade is beautified and the storage and transfer of the lampshade are facilitated so as to lower cost.
The existent lampshades have common shortcomings as follows:
1. The frame structure of the conventional lampshade is integrally made by welding. Such frame structure cannot be disassembled so that when it is desired to change the pattern of the lampshade, a user must purchase another one. This is not economic.
2. The conventional lampshades have substantially unified frame structures without novel style.
3. The conventional lampshade is composed of an integrally made frame structure and a shade sheet made of fabric or paper material. Such lampshade has a considerably large volume and will occupy much room. This leads to difficulty in storage and transfer. Also, the number of the transferred lampshades at one time is greatly reduced so that the transferring cost will be increased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a knockdown lampshade frame structure which can be easily assembled/disassembled. The frame body of the lampshade can be conveniently assembled simply by means of hooking. After assembled, the frame body is enclosed and hidden in the outer shade body. Therefore, the appearance of the lampshade is improved. The rigidity of the lampshade will not be affected. After disassembled, the total volume of the frame body is greatly reduced to facilitate storage and transfer and avoid waste of space and lower the cost for transfer.